Just Ask Amy
by FlyingFree728
Summary: Macy is forced to be an anonymous advice columnist for the school paper. Nick/Macy Hopefully better than it sounds....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples!!! : ) Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. Hope you enjoy chapter one though! : ) Read and review please! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all… : (**

"Macy, can I see you for a moment?" Mrs. Monroe asked as the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classrooms so they could go home.

"Sure. What did I do though?" Macy asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you a favor. Do you think you can be our newspaper columnist?"

"What! I'm sorry Mrs. Monroe, but I have tons of sports and school work. I don't think I can."

"You're my best writer, Macy. How about I give you extra credit if you take the job. Your B will raise up to an A before report cards."

"I guess I could squeeze it in, but what kind of column?"

"Horace Mantis' first advice column! Doesn't it sound exciting. It'll be called Just Ask Amy."

"So it's kind of like Ask Abby?"

"Exactly! They'll send e-mails to our website and you can choose three out of how many you get and answer them. It's pretty simple."

"Okay, when do I start?"

"Next week. Tomorrow, it'll be on morning announcements. Thank you Macy."

"Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Macy, don't tell anyone your doing this. So people would think your being neutral. Don't even tell Stella. Promise me Macy."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Macy walked out of the classroom and looked around the empty hallways. She groaned and shook her head. "What have I done," she whispered softly and walked out of the school.

The next day, Stella and Macy were at their lockers getting their books and getting ready for homeroom.

"Hey ladies!" Joe said wrapping his arm over Stella and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Joe!" Stella said after returning the kiss.

"Hey," Macy said. "Where's Nick and Kevin?"

Right on cue, the two members of Jonas appeared.

"Hey Mace! Hey Stella!" Nick said.

"Yo peeps!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Macy said. She was happy that she finally got used to them being around. She wasn't hurting any of them with her sports equipment.

"Good morning students! This is your principal, Mr. Morris with today's morning announcements. We our starting a new advice column called 'Just Ask Amy'. You can send your problems to our school website and a fellow anonymous Horace Mantis student, 'Amy' will answer them. So give it a try! That's all for today's morning announcements," the intercom shouted.

"An advice column. That sounds cool," Stella said.

"Yeah. I guess so. I wonder who's 'Amy'?" Nick asked.

"Maybe it's a teacher?" Kevin suggested.

"I don't think so. It's probably a student," Macy said. "We should go to class now though," she said trying to change the subject. She wanted to tell them, but she promised she wouldn't.

"Yeah. Macy's right. I'll see you later," Joe said leaving with Stella and Kevin to their homeroom.

"Let's go to homeroom, Mace," Nick said as we walked to Ms. Simms room.

It was exactly one week since Mrs. Monroe asked Macy to be the advice columnist. Now it was time for her to check the e-mails. Fifty-two messages. Not bad for the first week. She opened a message and started to read.

_Dear Amy,_

_I have a best friend who've I've known since I was 4. I think that I'm starting to like him more than I friend. I don't want to risk our friendship, but I really want to tell him how I feel. What should I do?_

_Loving my Best Friend_

That was easy. I'll just give her the same advice I gave Stella. She had the same problem with Joe, but look at them now. They're happy and together. I hit the reply button and started to type.

_Dear Loving,_

_Tell him how you feel. You never know, he might actually like you back. If he doesn't, it might be a little weird at first, but trust me if he is a true best friend, he'll probably still treat you the same way he did before._

_Amy_

_Dear Amy, _

_I'm starting to like this girl who used to be a little scary to be around with, but now she's cool and I'm starting to like her, but everyone thinks I fall in and out love to fast. Plus she only see's me as a friend. Should I tell her how I feel or give it more time._

_Confused_

_Dear Confused,_

_If you say you fall in love to fast, maybe you should give it a little time before you start confessing your feelings for her. You might get over her the next week or maybe your feeling will become stronger for her. If you start to like her even more and you have a feeling she's the one, go for it!! _

_Amy_

Macy read over her response and sent it and opened another e-mail. This wasn't as bad as she suspected.

_Dear Amy,_

_My best friend and I have gotten into a HUGE fight. We barely even argue. Now she's ignoring me and I'm ignoring her. But part of me just want us to apologize and become friends again. Should I? _

_Friendless_

_Dear Friendless,_

_I agree with that part of you that wants to apologize. Everyone gets into fights, even you and your best friend. Go up to her and apologize. I bet you two will be friends again before you know it!_

_Amy_

Macy hit send and smiled. That was a little fun. She wondered if she knew any of these people. Little did she know, one of the e-mails was from a certain rock star who had a big crush on her.

**This was chapter one. Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Read and Review! Pretty please with sugar on top!! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! : ) What's up! This is chapter two. Thanks to Kaitou Kasai Girl, ersy, fightingillini, ms. Nick Jonas, Staceymajace, daisy145, hannahspannar, shugar High Author, lost in your eyes, niknak5,vee3me, Tru-Pinai 4 Eva, and VMsuperfan who reviewed! This means so much! If anyone has any suggestions for the story go ahead and message me!! : ) Read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. :'( **

The next day, as the students read the school papers, everyone's favorite topic was 'Amy'. Macy could hear everyone talking about her. Who was 'Amy'? Did she really go to Horace Mantis? Was she a teacher? Questions that only Macy knew the answer to. Questions that would never be solved by any other Horace Mantis student.

"Hey Macy! Over here!" Nick called out to me waving his hands beckoning me to come over to him and the whole group.

"Hey Nick! Hey guys! What's up?" Macy asked.

"Not much. Just talking about the newspaper advice column," Stella said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Macy asked hoping that they wouldn't ask who she thought 'Amy' was.

"We're just talking about who we think 'Amy' is. She gave pretty good advice. Some of her advice kind of sounded like the advice you gave me about me and Joe," Stella said.

"Really? I didn't read it yet. It was probably just a coincidence," Macy said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think 'Amy's' the editor of the paper," Kevin said.

"Mallory? Maybe, but she seems to be really busy. 'Amy' must get like fifty something letters. I doubt that someone who's that busy would have time to do something like this," Stella said.

'_That's when your wrong Stella_,' Macy thought to herself.

"I guess so. Maybe it's Josh," Joe suggested.

"A boy!! Seriously Joe! I love you and all, but sometimes you shock me. 'Amy' is totally a girl! That's a no brainer," Stella exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a girl! The name could just be something that throws people off, so they won't guess who the he is," Joe argued.

"SHE!!" Stella yelled.

"HE!!" Joe exclaimed back.

"SHE!!"

"HE!!!!"

"SHE!!!!!"

"Guys!! Stop yelling. Both of you can be right. Just please shut up!" Nick said in annoyance.

"Whatever. I still think it's a he," Joe said as he started to walk away.

"SHE!!" Stella yelled as she ran up to catch up with him.

"Thank God! They're gone!" Macy cried in happiness.

"I know right," Nick agreed. "Listen. Macy. I was thinking-"

"Who were the two students who were yelling. Ms. Misa! Mr. Lucas! I am very surprised at this. You two detention after school," Principal Morris exclaimed.

"But Mr. Morris. We didn't do it. Stella and Joe did," Nick tried to explain.

"Mr. Lucas! No excuses. You and Ms. Misa don't want another day do you?"

"No sir."

"Well then. See you two in detention," Mr. Morris said and left.

"Well this sucks!" Macy exclaimed.

"Yeah. This does suck. Remind me to kill Joe."

"I will, but what where you about to say? Before Mr. Morris interrupted."

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some coffee after school, but now I think we'll be in detention."

"Oh. What do we do in detention anyway?"

"Like I know. I was hoping we could talk and get to know each other a little more though. After detention. If your not busy or anything."

"Sure, seems like fun. Come on let's go to homeroom."

When it was time for lunch, Macy, Stella, Nick, Joe, and Kevin all got their trays and started to eat.

"Joe! Stella! Thanks to you guys me and Macy have detention! After school!" Nick exclaimed.

"What! So your going to miss rehearsal?!" Joe half yelled and half asked.

"Yeah! Plus, me and Macy are going to get some coffee after detention."

"So your blowing off rehearsal for detention and some girl!"

"She's not some girl! She's Macy!"

"Your girlfriend!"

"No! She's not my girlfriend! We're just going their to talk and get to know each other!"

"Yeah. Right!"

"Well I might have only missed some of rehearsal if you and Stella didn't decide to scream about some stupid topic!"

"It's not stupid! And don't bring Stella into this!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Stella and I can hear everything you guys are saying," Macy said.

"Oh. Sorry," Joe said clearly embarrassed. "But can't you and Macy talk later! We have to get a new song!"

"Is that okay with you Mace?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'll see you in detention," Macy said and she got up with Stella and walked to throw their trays away and when they were far enough from anyone to hear Stella started to talk.

"Spill it out!" Stella exclaimed softly.

"About what?" Macy asked.

"Nick! Do you like him? Oh my goodness he asked you out! He must like you!"

"Stella! Breathe. Talk slower next time. Stella, I think I'm starting to like him, but he didn't ask me out. He only wants to get to know me. Nothing more. He doesn't like me. I'm positive he doesn't."

"Macy! Seriously! He totally likes you! Do you see the way he looks at you. It's so cute!"

"I don't know Stella. I don't think he likes me. Just let it go."

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm serious. Nick likes you."

**That's Chapter two! Hope you guys liked it! Once again, if anyone has any suggestions for the story message me!! If you guys don't already know my e-mail, it's on my profile! : ) Please also review! Thanks for everyone who reviewed again! Sorry if there are any mistakes... Review! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3! : ) Sorry I haven't updated that lately. Hope you guys like it! Once again, any suggestions or ideas for the story, go ahead and message me! : ) Thanks to Tru-Pinai 4-eva, staceymajace, hannahspannar, Ally117, and LittleRedOne for reviewing! This means so much! : ) Read and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… :'(**

After school, Nick and Macy walked into detention and saw only the teacher sitting on her chair.

"Is this where detention is?" Macy asked.

"Yes. Are you two in detention?" the teacher asked.

"Yah. Are we the only ones?"

"I guess so. Take a seat."

"What are we supposed to do?" Nick asked as he and Macy grabbed to seats and sat down.

"Just sit and be quiet," the teacher said and then she stuffed her nose into a book.

Macy took out her books and was reading until she saw Nick throw a little ball of paper at Macy and he mouthed the words 'Read it'. She unscrambled the tiny paper ball and read Nick's messy handwriting.

"Hey Mace. What's up?" the note read and Macy grabbed her pen and wrote back and threw the paper onto Nick's desk.

"Hey. Nothing much, just sitting here being quiet. This is not what I expected for detention," Macy wrote.

"I know, we're just sitting here for another 50 minutes. Great…"

"Yah. But I guess we could know each other right now. How about 10 questions each?"

"Sure. I'll go first. When's your birthday? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite sport? How many siblings? What's your favorite song by me and my bro's? Do you play any instruments? If yes, which ones? Who's your favorite JONAS? Do you like anyone? If yes, who?" Nick wrote and tossed the paper into Macy's lap. The teacher was definitely clueless or blind. She didn't even notice the two students pass notes back and forth.

"Ok. My b-day's January 25. Green. I have to say, tennis. None, only child. I love your song, Fly with Me! : ) Yes, guitar. My favorite JONAS, don't tell anyone, but it's you. Yes I like someone and it's none of your business who."

"Yes! I'm your favorite!! :D You play guitar? I didn't know that. Cool! Can I have a hint on who you like? Please!"

"Fine! He's in our homeroom. Now my turn. I'll just ask 4. I know a lot about you already. Hopefully that doesn't sound stalkerish at all. Favorite song you wrote? Favorite instrument? Do you have a crush? If yes, who?"

"Fly with me. Guitar. Yes. Someone who's amazing, loving, sweet, and beautiful."

"Awww! That's so sweet. : ) She's must be really something, if you like her that much."

"I don't like her. I think I'm in love with her," Nick wrote as he thought about how wonderful Macy was.

"All right kids! Detention's over! Bye!" the teacher said as she shooed the two teens out of the room.

"Wait! We still have 30 minutes," Nick said.

"You want to stay here for thirty minutes? I thought so," the teacher said and they walked out of the school.

"I guess I'll see you around. I'll talk to you later. Bye Nick. I guess detention wasn't that bad since you were there," Macy said after a long awkward silence between them.

"Yah. I'll talk to you later too. Bye," Nick said and he walked away. When he disappeared, Macy burst out into tears and ran the other direction home.

At the Misa residence, Macy was on her bed crying every tear possible. Nick, her crush, her hero, her prince charming, was in love with someone else. He was her prince, but she wasn't his Cinderella. He was probably in love with Kara or Annaleigh. He was definitely not in love with Macy Misa. What was she supposed to do now? She had only one option, fall out of love with Nick Lucas.

At the firehouse, Nick was heartbroken. How could Macy, the most beautiful person in the world, be in love with someone else. She was probably crushing on Michael or Andrew. Nick knew that he could get any girl he wanted, but he didn't want any girl except Macy Misa. But how can he compete with a guy who Macy already had a crush on? There was no way he could. He realized there was only one option, fall out of love with Macy Misa.

**That was chapter three! : ) Sorry if there were any mistakes. This isn't my best chapter, but right now I'm not feeling that well. :'( But anyway please review. Suggestions are welcomed. : ) Please review… : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! : ) Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to Tru-Pinai 4-eva, randomcards227, Puella Pulchra, Ally117, staceymajace, niknak5, and LittleRedOne for reviewing. Plus, a special thanks to Ally117 for giving me some awesome ideas for the story. Thank you! : ) Please read and review! Suggestions are welcomed. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. :'(**

Stella was in a very good mood. She just came back from her amazing date with Joe and they had their first real kiss on the lips. But once Macy texted her '911!', Stella knew something was terribly wrong.

"Hey. Mrs. Misa," Stella said when a middle aged woman opened the door.

"Hello Stella. Thank goodness you're here. Macy's been acting a little strange since she came home. She's in her room," Mrs. Misa said.

"Thanks," she replied and she ran up the stairs and knocked on Macy's door.

"Come in," Macy said.

"Hey. Macy. How you feeling? What's wrong? I got your text."

"Stella, am I ugly?"

"What! No! Macy you are beautiful. Who told you that!"

"No one. It's just that no guy ever notices me like Joe notices you."

"Nick notices you."

"Nick! No he doesn't. He likes someone else. No he doesn't like someone else, he loves someone else! The only guy I'm in love with doesn't love me!" Macy exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What! That's not possible. Did he tell you he loves someone else? How do you know?"

"He told me he loves someone in his homeroom!"

"Macy! Your in his homeroom! He loves you!"

"Stella. He doesn't and I'm trying to get over him but it's so hard. So I thought it over and maybe I just have to impress him."

"So you want me to?"

"Stella. You're the most fashionable person in our school. I was wondering if you can give me a makeover to impress Nick."

"Oh my goodness! Yes! Absolutely! This is going to rock. Macy when I'm done with you, Nick will be drooling for you."

The next day, Stella and Macy were walking down the halls while all the guys were staring at Macy.

"Stell, I don't know about this. I feel kind of awkward," Macy whispered. "Plus, these shoes are killing me."

"Macy. You can do this. Just think of Nick. He'll love your new look," Stella replied.

At the other side of the hallway, Nick, Kevin, and Joe were at their lockers talking until they noticed Stella and the new Macy.

"Woah! Look at Macy's new look!" Joe exclaimed.

"Macy! Where?" Nick said looking for the petite brunette until he spotted her. The new Macy. She was wearing black high heels, make-up, and her uniform was a little shorter than Nick last remembered. '_Snap out of it Nick_' he thought.

"Hey guys," Stella said as she and Macy walked over to them.

"Hey. Nice look Macy. You look really pretty," Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin," Macy replied.

'_Does Kevin have a crush on Macy? Oh no. This is bad. Kevin can't have a crush on Macy!' _Nick thought as he stared at Macy.

"Nick? You there?" Macy asked as she waved her manicured hand back and forth in front of Nick's face.

"Huh? Oh yah. Can I ask why all the sudden change in appearance?" Nick asked.

"Oh. No reason. I just-" Macy started.

"She wanted to impress someone!" Stella blurted out. "You'll thank me later," Stella whispered into Macy's ear.

"Really? Who?" Nick asked jealously.

"Oh. No one. Just a guy," Macy said nervously.

"Oh. You can tell me who. I can keep a secret."

"It's nothing. I didn't get this to impress someone. Why would I do that?" Macy asked uncomfortably.

"I don't know. Stella said that you were."

"She's just kidding. I mean who would I impress?" Macy said nervously.

"Well, you did say you had a crush on someone in our homeroom, so maybe it's him,"

"Fine. You caught me. I'm trying to impress him."

"Well, I bet you will. Come on let's go to homeroom," Nick said with envy. '_Who is she trying to impress. Ugh! Nick, why do you care. Your over her, but why do I feel so jealous?_' Nick thought.

**This was chapter four! Hope you all liked it! : ) I'll try to update again soon. Review! Tell me what you guys think! Thanks! : ) -FlyingFree728**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! : ) What's up! This is chapter 5! : ) Hope you guys like it! Thanks to Tru-Pinai 4-eva, ollyrin, LJSkywalker, LittleRedOne, and xxswinxdogsxnickjLOVExx who reviewed. You guys all rock socks!!! : ) Also a special thank you to Ally117! : ) Read and review please! : ) Thanks. : ) I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please forgive me. : )**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything at all… :'(**

It was two days since Macy got her 'makeover' and she was getting more attention than she had ever gotten in a while. Every guy stared at her and flirted with her. Well, except three guys. Joe, because he was dating Stella; Kevin, because well he was like her big brother; and Nick, the love of her life.

"Macy! Oh my goodness! You have to see this!" Stella exclaimed as she thrust out a bright pink colored paper.

"A pink paper? Why do I have to see this?" Macy asked confused.

"Read it!"

"A Valentine's Day dance! Oh my goodness! This is perfect! Yes!"

"I know! This is amazing! Our first dance! I can't wait to make dresses and find accessories! We're going to be the best dressed out of everyone!"

"Hey guys!" Kevin exclaimed as he and his brothers walked over.

"Hey," Macy and Stella said simultaneously.

"So have you guys heard about the Valentine's Day dance?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah! I'm really excited. Are you guys?" Stella asked.

"I guess so. I got to go. Bye Stella. Bye guys," Joe said and he ran out of sight.

"I can't believe him!" Stella cried as she ran the other direction.

"Stella! Wait!" Macy exclaimed as she ran to catch up with her heart broken friend. "Stella, what's wrong?"

"Joe. He doesn't want to go to the dance with me," Stella said.

"What! Why do you think that?"

"He obviously didn't want to ask me. I mean did you see the way he just ran away!"

"Maybe he wants to ask you somewhere special."

"Special? Why can't he just ask me now!"

"Because, don't you want him to ask you in some romantic, cheesy way instead of just asking you straight forward."

"Well. I guess so. Do you think he'll ask me?"

"Of course!! Stella, he's your boyfriend. Sometimes your just so oblivious."

"Yah. You're the one to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my goodness! Macy! You're the one who's so oblivious! You need to wake up Macy! Look at the way Nick looks at you! He has a crush on you! You seriously need to see that."

"He has a crush on me?"

"Yes. And you know what. I'll prove it. Nick will ask you to the dance."

"How do you know that? You're not going to force him to, are you?"

"No I'm not going to do anything. Nick will ask you on his own."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then your right, but if he does ask you, which he will, you have to tell him you like him."

"Fine. Deal. I'll tell him if he asks me to the dance."

"Okay. It's a deal. Come on let's go to lunch. I'm starving!"

At lunch, Macy, Stella, Nick, and Kevin were at their usual table, but Joe was no where in sight.

"Kevin. Where's Joe?" Stella asked.

"I have no idea," Kevin said. "He just told us he was going to do something."

"Something? Like what?"

"I don't know. I would've told you if I known."

"There he is!" Macy said pointing to Joe who was walking toward them.

"There you are Joe! I was looking for you. I wanted to-" Stella started.

"Wait a second, Stella. I have to tell you something."

"What is it Joe?"

"Stella can you-"

"Joe speak louder. I can't even here you with all the talking."

"GUYS!!!!!" Nick yelled and the whole school cafeteria shut up and watched Joe and Stella. Joe looked around nervously and breathed out. He hopped onto the table right next to the one Stella was sitting on.

"Stella Malone, will you please be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?" he asked holding out the white roses.

"I can't believe you copied High School Musical 3! That was the most tackiest thing you have ever done! But it was one the sweetest. Joe, I would love to go to the dance with you," Stella said and ran into Joe's arms.

"Yay! That was so cute! I told you so, Stella!" Macy exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"Now all that needs to happen is Nick asking you out to the dance," Stella whispered.

"Ha ha. You'll see. He won't ask me."

"Yah right! He so will ask you!" Stella exclaimed and they walked of to their classes.

The final bell rang and Nick didn't ask Macy to the dance yet. She was walking to tennis practice with a shattered heart. She should have known better. Nick would never ask her out to the dance. She took out her blue Babolat tennis racquet and started practicing her serves.

"Hey Macy!"

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Macy asked.

"I know your kind of busy but I have to ask you something."

"Sure Nick. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to uh go to the dance with me, as friends."

"I would love to!"

"Really! That's great! I guess I'll let you go back to your favorite sport."

"Thanks. I'll see you around," Macy said and she turned and ran back to the base line of the court. When he was no where in sight, she jumped in the air and screamed in delight. All of a sudden, she stopped and froze. '_Wait a second. Did he say 'as friends'? Does that mean he doesn't like me like I like him or does that mean he likes me, but he's to shy to say so. Urg!! I'm so lost!!'_ Macy thought. She looked back at the spot she last saw Nick, why did love have to be so confusing?

**So this was chapter five! : ) Hope you guys liked it! : ) Please read and review! Thank you guys! : ) I'll try to update sooner this time. Thanks guys! Review please!! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!! This is chapter six! Hope you guys like it! Thank you to Ally117, raindropsx, EO4EVER, The Weasley's Second Daughter, xxswimxdogxnickjLOVExx, LittleRedOne, and WyszLo who reviewed! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much!! : ) Please read and review! : ) Hope you all like it! : ) I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! : ( Next one will be up very soon though! : )Disclaimer: I own nothing at all… :'(**

After tennis practice, Macy ran back to her house. She was down in the dumps. How did Nick Lucas make her feel so crazy?

"Hi Macy. How was practice?" her mom asked as Macy barged into the house.

"It was good," Macy lied. "I'm going to be in my room. I have a lot of homework."

Once she was in her room, she dashed to her bed and screamed into her pillow. It really did calm her down when she was upset. She glanced up and saw her laptop open and immediately thought of 'Amy'. Maybe reading some letters from other people would make her feel better. She walked towards her laptop and clicked onto the website. There were thousands of new letters from people with problems and she clicked on the first one on the list.

_Dear Amy,_

_As you might of heard, the Valentine's Dance is not that far away. I have a crush on this guy who I want to go to the dance with. I'm too nervous to ask him and tell him how I feel. Plus, I know for a fact he isn't going to ask me. I just want him to know that I like him. What should I do?_

_Shy Girl_

Macy stared at the letter. What would she do? She started to type a response.

_Dear Shy Girl,_

_It's okay to be nervous, but I'm just going to remind you that if you wait any longer, the person that you want to go with might get a date. So if I were you, I would take a deep breath and just tell him. How do you know if he doesn't like you? He might. Take a risk and ask him._

_Amy_

Now she felt like a hypocrite. How could she write that 'Shy Girl' should take a risk and tell him how she feels, when she couldn't even tell Nick how she felt.

"Why can't you take your own advice?" Macy asked herself.

The next day at school, as Macy walked down the school hallways, she stopped in front of Nick's locker. He always came around here at the beginning of the day. It was finally the day. The day where she would confess her feelings to Nick Lucas.

"Hey, Mace. What's up?" Nick asked as he started to get his books out of his locker.

"Nothing much. I just have something to tell you. It's kind of important," Macy said nervously.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I-I-I."

"Come on Macy. I got to get to class."

"Nick, I have. I mean I kind of. Kind of-"

"Kind of?"

"Need to borrow your notes in Chemistry," Macy suddenly said.

"Okay? Here," Nick said as he handed a blue notebook to Macy.

"Thanks," Macy said as she quickly left out of Nick's sight.

'_Nice job, Macy,'_ Macy thought sarcastically to herself. _'He probably thinks you're a weirdo now. That's just great."_

At the cafeteria, Macy and Stella were in line to get their lunch, while the brothers were far from their sight.

"Stella, I have to tell you something. It's super important," Macy said as they grabbed their trays.

"What is it Macy? Oh my gosh!! Did Nick ask you to the dance??" Stella asked.

"Yah, but he only wanted to go as friends. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Macy. A deal's a deal. You got to tell him."

"I know, but-"

"No buts Mace. You have to trust my instincts. How many times have I've been wrong about boys?"

"None," Macy muttered softly.

"Good. Macy, cheer up! This will all work out perfectly!" Stella exclaimed cheerfully and she walked over to Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

'_Hopefully'_ Macy thought and she followed Stella who was slightly ahead of her.

**Hope y'all liked it! : ) I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner and that it is very short. I would appreciate it if you all review! : ) Thanks so much!!! Next chapter is probably the dance. : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's FlyingFree728! Hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you so much to who reviewed! It means so much to me! : ) Please review! Tell me what you think of it! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… : (**

The day had finally come. The Valentine's Day Dance. Macy and Stella were in Stella's room getting ready for the night of their lives.

"Macy, this is so exciting! I can't wait! When are those boys coming? They're already late enough," Stella exclaimed as she kept glancing up at the clock.

"Don't worry Stell. They're coming right after they pick up Annabelle, Kevin's date," Macy said as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect for Nick.

"Okay. Wow! Mace! We look great!"

"I guess we do," Macy said.

"Girls! The boys are here!" Mrs. Malone yelled from the living room downstairs.

"Coming!" Stella yelled and she ran downstairs.

"Hey guys!" Stella said as she walked over to Joe and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Stella. You look beautiful," Joe said as he handed her a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Aw! Thanks so much Joe! They're beautiful. I love them," Stella said.

"Where's Macy?" Nick asked.

"She's coming down," Stella said.

Just as Stella said, Macy walked slowly down the stairs. She smiled and locked eyes with Nick. She felt like she was a princess in a fairytale and Nick was the Prince Charming.

"Hey," Macy said as she walked over to Nick.

"Hi. You look really amazing. I got you this," Nick said as he handed her a single white lily. It was Macy's favorite flower.

"Thank you. It's really pretty," Macy said as she smelled the flower and gave Nick a big hug.

"We should get going guys. We don't want to be late," Kevin said as he threw his arm over Annabelle's shoulder.

"Your right. Let's go," Stella said and they waved goodbye to Mrs. Malone and headed off to the car.

At the dance, they were having the best time. Macy was nervous. She remembered what Stella told her. _'Just tell him,'_ she thought to herself. She heard a slow song play on the speakers and saw many couples like Joe and Stella and Kevin and Annabelle, dancing to the music.

"Macy?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yes?" Macy asked.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Sure," Macy said quietly and they started to sway to the music.

'_This is it. You can do it! No more hiding. Tell him,'_ she thought to herself.

"Nick, I have something to tell you," Macy said after she took a deep breath.

"Okay. It's not to ask for more Chemistry notes, is it?" Nick asked and Macy chuckled a little.

"No. It's a lot more important than that."

"Okay then. What is it?"

"Nick, I've had this secret. That I've kept from you and I really think you deserve to know. I like you, Nick. I like you more than a friend. Nick, I… I love you."

Nick stared and was absolutely speechless. He didn't know if he should kiss her or tell her how he felt. Macy waited, but she thought since Nick wasn't saying anything, it meant he didn't feel the same way.

"I knew it! Stella was wrong. You don't feel the same! You don't love me," Macy said and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, Macy, I-" Nick started to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand. You don't feel the same. It's okay," Macy said and she got loose of Nick's grip and ran.

"Macy! Wait!!" Nick yelled. "I love you, too," Nick said more quietly.

Stella, who was dancing with Joe, saw Macy run off and she followed her.

"Macy! What's wrong? Where are you going?" Stella asked with concern.

"Leave me alone!" Macy said and she cried even more.

"Mace. What happened?"

"Nick. He doesn't love me. He doesn't feel the same," Macy said in between sobs.

"Oh Macy. How do you know that?"

"I told him how I felt! He didn't say anything though! He must not love me! You were wrong Stella. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even see me more than a friend."

"It's okay Macy. It'll be okay," Stella said as she hugged her friend tightly and tried to calm her down.

"No it won't. It won't be okay," Macy said quietly and she slowly let go of Stella and ran out of the school.

**Hey guys!! Hope you liked it!!! : ) Please review!! That would mean so much! The story is coming to an end… : ( Probably one or two more chapters. I'll try updating soon! : ) Thanks!! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!! : ) This is chapter 8! : ) Thank you so much to Ally117, EO4EVER, WyszLo, LJSkywalker, and LittleRedOne who reviewed! This is so awesome! I love hearing that you guys love this story! : ) Please review! : ) Thanks! Hope y'all like it!!! : ) : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all… :'(**

It was two weeks since the dance and Macy and Nick haven't spoken since then. Macy was heartbroken. It was an advantage that Macy knew Nick's schedule and locker number because that's how she avoided the curly haired teen. As for Nick, he just tried to give Macy the space that she desperately seemed to want.

"Macy! It's been two whole weeks. When are you going to smile again? When are you going to actually be happy?" Stella asked. She was obviously concerned with Macy Misa.

"I am happy, Stell. I'm fine," Macy lied. She was the opposite of fine.

"Mace. Please. If your so fine then go talk to Nick."

"No thanks, Stell. I'm just feeling tired. I think I'm just going to go home."

"It's not even 5th period yet!"

"I know. My mom's coming to pick me up. I'll see you later Stella," Macy said as she walked away quickly as if she was trying to run away from the conversation about Nick. She still flinched when she heard that name.

Stella shook her head, but all of a sudden she smiled. "This is perfect," she whispered to herself.

After school, Nick got his back pack and started to walk out of the school. All he thought about was Macy. He felt so bad and he felt like an idiot because he didn't say anything when he had the chance.

"Nick! Wait up!" Stella called out and she ran to catch up with him.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"I need you to go to Macy's house."

"What! She kind of hates me right now. Why would I do that?"

"She doesn't hate you. If I remembered correctly she _loves_ you."

"Well, it doesn't seem that way now, Stella."

"How do you know that Nick? You haven't even spoken to her since the dance. And you know what Nick? I'm so sick and tired of seeing you guys upset. Everyone knows that you both have feelings for each other! So you better go over to her house and confess your feelings for Macy and kiss her already!!" Stella yelled.

"Okay okay, Stella. As long as you'll stop yelling at me."

"Sorry. I'm just a little frustrated. But as long as you tell Macy how you feel, I'll be fine. Now go!"

Nick ran as fast as he could to Macy's house. Stella was right. Everyone knew that they were meant to be together and now Nick realized it too. He rang the door bell hoping that Macy would answer.

Back at Macy's house upstairs, Macy was lying on her bed and all she could think about was Nick. She just wanted to forget about him and get over him, but that was mission impossible. She could never do that, no matter how hard she tried because it would lead her to like him even more. Her phone vibrated and it flashed New Text Message on the screen. It was from Stella. _'I'm coming over to check on you. I'm in your neighborhood right now,' _the text said. She didn't really want anyone to come check on her, but since Stella was already in her neighborhood, there was no point in saying no thanks. Macy hit the reply button and typed, '_Okay see you there.'_ Little did she know that it was someone else who was coming to her house. A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang and Macy grabbed her phone and walked slowly down the stairs. She slowly opened the doorknob and she looked up into the eyes of a curly haired boy.

"Nick," Macy whispered and her phone slipped from the palm of her hand.

**So this was chapter 8!! I'm so sorry it's short. The next one will be a lot longer though… Promise! : ) I hope you guys liked it! : ) Please review and tell me what you think of it! : ) Oh and for anyone who wants to see Stella's and Macy's outfits for the dance, the links are on my profile! : ) Check them out and tell me what you think of them! : ) Thanks guys! **

**FlyingFree728**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!! This is chapter 9! : ) This one is the very last chapter, so I hope y'all like it!! : ) Thanks to EO4EVER, Wyszlo, randomcards227, latinaflwr, NarniaJasonLeytonPrincess, and LittleRedOne who reviewed! You guys rocks socks!!! : ) The comments mean so much to me! I love hearing that you guys like what I'm writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you guys think!! : ) Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… :'(**

"Nick. What are doing here?" Macy asked.

"I have to talk to you. Macy it's important," Nick replied.

"Well, what you have to say is going to have to wait. Stella's coming over. She texted me a couple minutes ago."

"Macy, Stella's not coming."

"What make's you say that?"

"She told me. She wanted me to come."

"I should have known, but I don't really want you here. So you should leave," Macy said as she started to close the door.

"Wait!" Nick yelled as he pushed the door trying to prevent Macy from shutting the door.

"Nick. Stop!"

"No! Macy I have to tell you something!"

"Fine! Tell me."

"Macy, I have feelings for you too."

"Nick. Please. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying Macy! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Please! Stop! We all know that you may be Prince Charming, but I'm no Cinderella. This isn't a fairytale. This is reality. So please stop. Just stop."

"Macy. I'm not going to stop. I really do like you. You may not know it, but you are my Cinderella. We're meant to be Macy."

"If your so sure about that, prove it!"

"Macy. You're the person I need. I've had a crush on you from the beginning. I liked you even when you injured me with bowling balls, baseball bats, or soccer cleats."

"So what are you saying?"

"You're my air. You are the reason I'm alive. You make me wanna be… me. I can't breathe, without you."

"Your over exaggerating, Nick."

"I'm not. Macy, I really do need you."

"You know what Nick! I don't want to hear your lies!" Macy exclaimed and slammed the door shut.

'_Darn it! Think Nick!'_ he thought. He looked and saw the balcony. _'Perfect.'_ He climbed the tree nearest to the balcony that supposedly led to Macy's room. He climbed over the fence and hopped onto the balcony. He grabbed his phone and pressed the number 2.

"Nick. Leave me alone!"

"Macy! Just listen. Don't talk. I need you to open your balcony doors."

"What?"

"Just listen Macy. Open them. Please. It's really important." He heard Macy sigh and a couple seconds later the doors opened.

"What are you doing here Nick?"

"I have a secret too."

"What? Nick please."

"Listen to me. I have a secret. You told me yours, so I'm telling you mine. Macy Nicole Misa, I… I love you, too."

"What," Macy whispered as her eyes glistened with teardrops at the corner of her eyes.

"You heard me."

"So now I bet you want me to go into your arms and cry on your shoulder. And later we'll kiss and we'll all live happily ever after! Well here's something to think about: What if I don't believe you?"

"I know you will. Because I would never lie to you about something like that. You don't have to run into my arms or cry. All I want is you and me to be together, like we know it should be."

"Your wrong," Macy whispered.

"What?"

Macy ran and threw her arms over Nick. "I do have to run into your arms and cry," Macy said as she buried her head into Nick's chest.

"Then I guess I have to do this," Nick whispered and leaned into Macy. They closed their eyes and deepened the kiss until raindrops fell onto their head.

"I've always dreamed of kissing you in the rain. I never thought it would actually come true though. I never thought any of this could be a reality"

"But it is Macy. You were wrong too."

"I was?"

"Our love is like a fairytale. You're my Cinderella and I'm your Prince Charming."

"So I guess this is the part where we live happily ever after."

"I guess it is," Nick said smiling and leaned towards Macy and kissed her again.

"Finally!" yelled a voice from the bottom of the balcony. Nick and Macy looked down and saw Kevin, Joe, and Stella giving each other hi-fives.

"It's about time you guys realized you were meant to be!" Stella exclaimed. "But what took you guys so long?"

"Who knows Stell. But at least we figured it out now." Macy said as she laid her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Well, now we can watch it over and over again," Joe said as he smiled.

"What are you talking about Joe?" Nick asked.

"The benefits of technology," Joe said as he waved a video camera around.

"When I get off this balcony, you guys are gonna get it!" Macy exclaimed.

"RUN!!!!" Kevin yelled and they all ran off as fast as they could.

When they were no where in Macy and Nick's sight, Macy turned to Nick and smiled.

"Don't think we'll be seeing them for a while," Macy said.

"Where were we then?" Nick asked.

"Let me refresh your memory," Macy said as she leaned to Nick and pressed her lips onto his. They were finally together and everything was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

**Hey guys!! : ) Hope you guys liked it! This is the end of 'Just Ask Amy'. : ( I'm sad it's over, but I really hope you guys liked it! : ) Tell me what you think of this! : ) I'll be writing more stories very soon! : ) Thanks for all the support guys! Special thanks to LittleRedOne who reviewed the most on this story! Thanks so much! Also thanks to Ally117!! : ) Thank you everyone!! : ) **


End file.
